dominosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Hevy
CT-782, Hevy CT-782, nicknamed Hevy, was a part of Domino Squad. His armour number was one and he was also sometimes referred to as the leader of the squad. He was a great friend and brother to malformed clone 99, and sacrificed himself to save his brothers on Kamino while on a mission to the Rishi Moon Outpost. Biography 99: ''The army's lucky to have a clone like you, Hevy. '' Hevy: ''Not as lucky as I am to have a brother like you.'' 99 and Hevy, Season 3 Episode 1, Clone Cadets Member of Domino Squad, Hevy was a caring Cadet who loved all his brothers. At first him and his brothers had problems during their training and could not come together like other squads. Hevy accused trooper CT-00-2010 (Droidbait) of being 'Droidbait' out there thus giving him his nickname. Clone trooper CT-21-0408 (Echo) continued talking about orders which thouroughly irritated the other members of the squad. Hevy claimed that he was thinking like an ARC Trooper and Echo replied to this statement by stating that ARC Troopers followed orders. The two broke into a fight and were stopped by Siniteen Bounty Hunter Bric. Hevy said that he would have preferred to be trained by a Jedi and that being trained by some 'mercenary' bounty hunter didn't seem right to him. Echo: ''Sorry, Master Chief.'' Hevy: ''Well, Master Chief. Maybe our problems come from our training. I'd rather be taught by a Jedi than some mercenary bounty hunter! '' Bric: ''Jedi don't have time to train grunts like you! So that's why they hired me!'' Echo, Hevy and Bric, Season 3 Episode 1, Clone Cadets. As the problems between the squad continued, Jedi Master Shaak Ti watched with interest, El-Les with concern and Bric with pure hatred and lack of faith in the squad. As their final test approached, their problems were still not solved. Hey, Check it out boys. Time to watch the Dominoes fall. Member of Bravo Sqaud, Season 3 Episode 1, Clone Cadets During their test, trooper Droidbait was shot in the arm and collapsed, injured but alive. Echo stopped to aid the cadet but Hevy, only interested in passing, told Echo to leave Droidbait behind and to continue the session. As a result, the training exercise was paused and Domino Squad were told by ARC Commander Colt that they had broken the first rule of the clone brotherhood by leaving an injured cadet behind. They were informed by El-Les that they had failed their test. The same day, Shaak Ti informed the squad that they were being allowed to retake the test. They agreed. That night Hevy was going to go AWOL, and 99 spotted him. He asked Hevy why he was leaving a chance that 99 had never earned-to become a soldier with his team- and Hevy responded by asking 99 to leave him alone. Hevy stated the his squad and himself were failiures. 99, continuesly calling him Hevy irritated him, and Hevy responded saying that he was just a number. 99 claimed he was not just a number to him and he would always see him with this name. This made Hevy think about what he was doing and he decided to stay. The next day Domino Squad retook the test. They worked as a team and stayed together during the test. They fought hard and finally reached the Citadel area. They were required to climb up to reach the citadel using the accension cables their armour was eqquiped with. The accension cables were gone and it was discovered that Bric had removed the equiped cables. Hevy thought that if they could destroy the guns shooting at them they could climb up. The gun was destroyed and the squad reached the Citadel and passed. They then graduated. Hevy then thanked 99 for his encouragement and stated as if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have passed. 99 sadly said that it was unlikely they would meet again as 99 would stay here and Hevy would go out into battle. Hevy smiling gave 99 his medal stating he deserved it and that they would meet again as there would be no other way 99 would return his medal. Rishi Moon Outpost After their graduation, Domino Squad were sent on their first assignment at the Rishi Moon Outpost. There Sergeant O'Niner was incharge of them. Hevy claiming that this was the most boring post in the Outer Rim was only interested in arm wrestling competitions with his brothers. Hevy winning against Cutup challenged Echo who said he was taking a look at the reg manuals. After Cutup and Hevy's constant teasing at Echo, O'Niner arrived. Reminding the troops this was the most important post as it was a lead to Kamino he contacted the Deck Officer who did not respond and did not appear on the cameras. The new commando droids had arrived to take over the post. O'Niner unaware of the droids' arrival sent Nub and Droidbait to check on the Deck Officer. The two ran into droids and were killed. The arrival of the commandos resulted in the death of O'Niner leaving Echo, Fives, Cutup and Hevy. As they exited the outpost through a shaft, as they stepped out Cutup was eaten by a Rishi Eel, leaving three cadets alone. Later Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrived. Disguised as a clone trooper, a commando told the Clones that an inspection was unnecessary. As this conversation continued, a droid attck flare was sent out by the three survivors, coming in the view of Rex and Cody. Rex understanding the situation shot at the commando (disguised as a clone) much to Cody's shock. Removing the helmet and revealing the true face the two were then attcked by commandos and were outnumbered. Escaping and finding the three survivors, Rex dubbed them Shinies. As they went to protect the base, it was once again at their hands. Grevious not recieving contact from the droids sent ships of droids to the Outpost. The Clone troopers fought hard. As the commandos had hotwired the 'All Clear' signal, they had planned to destroy the base using a remote. The remote was not working and Hevy said he'd fix it. He couldn't and the droids arrived and they fought. In the end, Hevy's blaster was out of AMO, so throwing the gun at the droids he was shot down. Using the little strength left in him he blew up the station while he still occupied it along with the droids. This resulted in his death. Other Information Hevy appeared in the game LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. His appeareance was claimed non- canon. He favoured a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Cody stated that a big gun does not make a big man. Hevy said the word Hell in the first broadcasting of Rookies. Fives and Echo wrote 'For Hevy' in Aurebesh on their armour in memory of him. External Links http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CT-782